If Only She Knew
by tarryn.b
Summary: Hilary loved Kai...Kai loved Hilary...if only she had known that 5 minutes earlier. What happenes when unspoken words are too late? please review


**This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it and please review! Thanks**

**Oh and I don't own beyblades!**

She sat on her bed, rocking back and forth and sobbing in her hands, but no one could hear her cries, no one except for the man who had made her cry. She still remembered his words that had forced tears to run down her soft face in the first place.

"You're a worthless piece of nothing! No one cares about you!" Her drunken step-father had shouted after she had accidentally dropped his many bottles of beers.

"You're wrong! The bladebreakers care about me!" She screamed back as he let out a loud fake laugh.

"Ha! Why would they care about you? You never do anything for them. You're just there, always in the way like the pathetic, useless soul you are!" He informed her as tears threatened to fall down her face.

"Shut-up!" She cried, "You're not my father! You're just a drunk old man who…"

Suddenly she knew she had gone too fare and she saw the hand swing towards her before another word could escape her mouth. The impact between her step father's fist and her face sent pain through her ting body as she stumbled back and fell to the cold floor, her own small hand covering her check where it pained the most. She struggled to pull herself up as the world around her was spinning and fear developed in her eyes even though it was not the first time. Her step father stood near her now, laughing at her and mocking her as he kicked the young girl.

"Like I said, worthless." He muttered as her face screwed up in pain, but she refused to cry out, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had once again hurt her physically and emotionally. Once her step father had finally stumbled away in his drunk state, she quickly pushed herself up and ran for her room, her tears finally falling down her now bruised face.

And now she sat in her room, the only place she felt safe, the only place where she could speak her thoughts, but now her thoughts seemed to be against her. Could her step father be right? Could she really just be a nobody…a worthless soul who just got in the way of the bladebreakers? After all how had she really helped them? She just spent her days watching them beyblade and every now and then she did get in the way. Sure the boys cared about her…I mean if they didn't they would just ignore her…right? Max was always making her smile and Kenny was always there to lend her a helping hand and explain the world of beyblading to her. Ray had protected her as if she were his own sister and even Tyson had been supportive on the odd occasion and even Kai was kind to her even though it was against his usual nature, but was that all an act? Were they just being nice as to not hurt her feelings as the girls at her school had pointed out. The girls at her private school were all against her as they made it a point to remind her of how the bladebreakers could do better and could never really care for an ugly, pointless girl like her. After all they could do so much better, that's why they always went on dates with other girls…they didn't really care about her, they were just being nice.

'Hilary should have been here an hour ago?' Mariah Wong told herself as she looked at her watch and tapped her foot impatiently. She was waiting outside the bladebreakers dojo for the brunette as the bladebreakers practiced their new techniques which Kenny had developed. The two friends were meant to go shopping together, but after an hour of waiting, Mariah got over it and walked back angrily inside.

'Aren't you meant to be shopping with Hilary?' Her boyfriend, Ray asked as he noticed the pink hair girl.

'I was meant to, but she didn't show up.' She answered miserably as Ray and Max exchanged concerned looks and Kai became interested in the conversation.

'That's not like Hilary at all.' Tyson pointed out as he stuffed food in his mouth as usual.

'Maybe we should go to her house.' Kenny suggested as Max nodded in agreement.

'She could have been held up by something.' Max agreed as Mariah looked confused.

'But she would have phoned me then.' The girl said, 'I mean that's what phones are for.'

'Look let's just go check up on her. Anything could have happened.' Ray said in his over protective brotherly voice.

'Then let's not waste anymore time.' Kai snapped as he left the dojo and the others all looked at each other surprisingly before following him.

Hilary looked at her complexion in the mirror and frowned. Her red puffy eyes were still filled with tears and her face had started to take on different colors from the punch she had received from her step father…like all the other countless times, she would have to find an excuse to cover up what had happened to her. Or would she? Hilary looked at herself with great concentration and sighed. The girls at her school were right; she was nothing special, nothing to look at, nothing worth wasting your time on. Who would care about a plain looking girl like her?

'Kai.' Hilary muttered hopeful as the conscious inside her head laughed. Why would the great Kai Hiwatari care about her? After all Hilary had nothing to offer the popular bladebreaker, so why would he take notice of her? The fact was that he would never. Even though Hilary had hoped and dreamed that somehow he would one day wake up and realize that Hilary was more than just any other girl, but it would never happen. He would never look at her the way she looked at him. He would never notice her the way she noticed him and he would never love her…the way she loved him. So what did she have to live for? Nothing! She would be doing everyone especially the bladebreakers and Kai a favor if she was not around. Her decision was made. Hilary grabbed the permanent marker next to her bed and quickly scribbled something on her mirror before walking over to her bed and sitting down. She let out a few deep breathes as she grabbed the pointy object off the floor where she had been cutting out pictures of the bladebreakers. She slowly raised the sharp blade of the scissors to her soft skin and pressed against it. The blade sunk deeper and deeper the harder she pushed as the red liquid started to slip through and a tear dropped down her face. She closed her eyes tightly and finally, with all the strength she had left she stabbed the blade through her broken skin and ran it down her arm. She dropped the bloody scissors as she opened her eyes and saw a pool of blood developing around her. She fell back onto the bed as her phone sat next to her. She lay quietly on her bed as she felt the vibration from her phone pounding through her head, but she did not move. The name flashed over and over again as if it disparately wanted her to answer, but still she lay in the same spot. Watching the wind blow the trees back and forth and the rain drops splash furiously against her window. Her eyes grew heavy and the sound around her became faint. Time around her had suddenly seemed to freeze and she felt as if she was stuck in that moment as the past hour played over and over again in her head. She ignored the pain coming from her arm as she thought of her family and of her little brother…how she would never see him grow up and then she thought of the bladebreakers and especially of Kai. She frowned as the trees and the windows all went blurry.

'Kai.' She barely muttered as the world around her began to darken and that was it, from then on she would be no more.

'Still no answer.' Kai muttered angrily as he tried once again to phone Hilary, but she wasn't picking up.

'Doesn't matter.' Tyson said, 'This is her street.'

'Let's hurry up!' Mariah cried, 'I hate the rain!'

'And I hate not knowing what is happening!' Ray shouted above the thunder as he ran down the street and the others followed, Kai over taking him.

'I have to make sure she is alright.' He told himself, 'She is my responsibility and if anything happens to her I will surely die without her.'

'Kai! At least knock!' Kenny shouted as Kai pushed open the Tachibana's front door.

'Where is Hilary?' Kai demanded to know as he spotted her drunken step father on the sofa. He just groaned and pointed to her door as Kai ran over to the familiar pink door and knocked.

'Hilary!' He shouted as he waited for an answer, but not a sound was spoken.

'Hilary it's us. Please open.' Max begged as he banged on the door, but still there was no reply.

'Stand back.' Ray ordered them as they stepped back and Ray ran towards the door, tackling it to the ground. He last his balance as he fell forward and suddenly felt a watery liquid touch his finger. He looked up just as Mariah had walked in and let out a loud, deathly scream.

'Hilary!' She shrieked as she ran over to the lifeless body on the bed and the other guys came tumbling through. Ray noticed that the liquid was blood…Hilary's blood. He stood up as the other bladebreakers stood by the door all staring at Hilary's body in disbelief. Dumbstruck looks on their faces.

'Hilary wake up!' Mariah screamed as she shook the tiny body of her friend, but it just moved around lifelessly.

'I will miss you guys…Kai I love you!' Kenny read out loud as he noticed the writing on the mirror and they all looked at each other in shock…why? What had made her do it?

Ray walked over to Hilary's body, still with a little hope inside of him as he raised a shaky arm to her pulse and the others all held their breathes. His hand dropped lifelessly after a few seconds and he looked back at the eager faces of his friends.

'No.' was all he managed to mutter as Max fell to his knees, the lose too much to bear. Tyson and Kenny were crying, both leaning on the door frame for support as Mariah sobbed in her boyfriend's arms and Ray clenched onto her tightly, feeling that he might die himself from the lose of his dear friend. Kai walked over to Hilary's body, tears streaming down his own usual hard face as he feel to his knees beside her. He trembled over her lifeless body as he felt himself die too, his body might not have died, but his soul and spirit had died along with Hilary.

If only she knew…he had loved her too!

**Well that's the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it and please review so I can know what you think of it. Thanks again. **


End file.
